The SelfTormentor
by sexybeardedlover
Summary: I wrote this for my Latin class last year. It's based on the play by Terence of the same name. Most of the characters are the original characters with different names, but I added in a new one too. Christmas 1941 England. I hope you like it.


_**I hope enjoy this re-written version of The Self-Tormentor by Terence. I think in the guidelines it says that you can't post things in script format, but there was no way in hell that I was going to right this in story format! NO WAY IN HELL!! Someday maybe...but for now here is what I came up with for my final project for Latin Class. I got an A+ on it :P**_

_**ENJOY! **_

_**

* * *

**_**Main Players**

(characters with lines)

**Christopher Bancroft **Clark's father

**Clark Bancroft **His son. Around 20 years old.

**Claus Manning **Clark's friend and Henry Manning's son. Around 22 years old.

**Syrus **A servant in the Bancroft household. Clark and Claus's confidant for the scheme. About 22 years old.

**Henry Manning **(simply known as Manning. Old Man to Christopher) Claus's father. Christopher's neighbour.

**Beatrice Maxwell **Clark's mistress. An arrogant, selfish heiress. About 21 years old.

**Anwen Bancroft **Claus's mistress. A welsh girl that is about 24 years old.

**Captain Dow McGowan **Claus's army friend. A haughty Irish man.

**Eugenie **A maid in the Manning household. A snappy Cockney woman.

**Susanne Bancroft **Christopher's wife. A sweet and caring woman.

**Marie Rose **A sweet blond French girl from the train station. About 20 years old.

* * *

**Scene 1**

[It is the late afternoon. December 24, 1941 in the English countryside]

[Manning's house. There is a knock at the door and Eugenie rushes to open it, but Manning pushes her away]

MANNING: I'll get it, Eugenie.

EUGENIE: But, sir…

MANNING: No, don't trouble yourself.

EUGENIE: I'm always troublin' myself, sir. It's my job! I ain't workin' 'ere for nuffin', am I, sir?

MANNING: Just go…

EUGENIE: I'm 'appy doin' it though, sir! You wait! When Young Manning gets 'ome, I'll 'ave my job back, just as I should.

MANNING: As you like then.

[Eugenie walks away. Manning opens the door.]

[Christopher is standing outside]

CHRISTOPHER: Ah, hello Old Man! I was just wondering if you were going to make it to the party tonight.

MANNING: [puzzled expression] Party?

CHRISTOPHER: Yes, my Christmas party. 5 on the dot! It would be nice to have you, since you've been so secluded for the past few months. Look at the state of you! You're a man of good of fortune and you're working yourself sick! You've got plenty of servants to do this work! Why do you…do you torment yourself so?

MANNING: Can you spare a moment from your own affairs to listen to someone else's—even if they don't necessarily concern you.

CHRISTOPHER: I am human, aren't I? So, any human interest _is _my concern. Call it solicitude or curiosity on my part, whichever you like. Now, go on, Old Man, why do you hurt yourself like this?

MANNING: This—this is something I _must _to do.

CHRISTOPHER: _Must _anyone torment himself?

MANNING: Yes, I do.

CHRISTOPHER: I'm very sorry if you're in trouble, but, what's wrong?

MANNING: *sighs*

CHRISTOPHER: Come on, Old Man, don't cry. Tell me your trouble, whatever you can trust me. I will give you the help that I can.

[Eugenie shows up behind them]

EUGENIE: Come in, sir. You'll catch cold, you will!

[She leaves]

MANNING: Well…do you really want to know.

CHRISTOPHER: I thought I was your friend. Of course I want to know!

MANNING: As you wish, I'll tell you. Come in.

[They enter the parlour, where Christopher takes a seat and Manning continues to clean]

CHRISTOPHER: [irately] Sit down and stop cleaning.

MANNING: Can I not work and talk at the same time?

CHRISTOPHER: It's a distraction and I want to help you. So sit down!

MANNING: No!!

CHRISTOPHER: Don't be so silly.

MANNING: You shan't stop me if I refuse to take time off from my labours.

[Christopher jumps up and grabs the rag from Manning's hand]

CHRISTOPHER: Well, I _am _stopping you! Sit down!!

MANNING: [stunned expression] This is my house, and I can do what I like here! In fact, what is there to stop me from making you leave?!

CHRISTOPHER: Fine. I'll go!

[He starts to the parlour door]

MANNING: Wait! Come…listen.

[Christopher turns back and both men sit down]

CHRISTOPHER: Now then, Old Man, tell me.

MANNING: I have an only son, just a boy…one? No…I did have one, whether I still have him or not I've no idea.

CHRISTOPHER: What do you mean?

MANNING: There's old woman here from Cardiff. Well…my son fell madly in love with her daughter, he practically treated her like a wife. I didn't know this in the beginning, but when I found out I could have been more decent towards the boy's love-sickness. Instead…I was harsh as parents more than often are in such situations. Everyday…everyday I was on at him. "Do you hope you'll be able to carry on much longer in your father's lifetime with this girl?" I said. "When I was young I'd no thought of love! No…I was a poor man and went of to France, to fight in the Great War, and there I won fame and fortune!" The result of all that talk was, in the end Claus was so worn down by having the same things perpetually dinned into him, he took what I said and went and joined the army without any good-bye.

CHRISTOPHER: No!!

MANNING: He's been gone for three months now.

CHRISTOPHER: you're both to blame, Old Man, though he does show spirit as well as respect for you.

MANNING: You call leaving without a good-bye respect?

CHRISTOPHER: I'm guessing it would have been too hard for him to look you in the eye.

MANNING: Quite so. I wouldn't have looked him in the eye if he had said good-bye.

CHRISTOPHER: But…It would make more sense for you to be in so much grief you'd do absolutely nothing. Why…work?

MANNING: When I had found out what Claus had done I was almost out of my mind with misery. My servants rushed to me to help. But, I realized that I didn't need maids helping me with my shoes and cleaning. Now…now I work for myself. It seems unfair that my son is fighting in the trenches, while I can sit back and put my feet up. I've made up my mind that I can lessen the wrong done to my boy by making myself miserable, and I've no right to enjoy any pleasure here until Claus is safely hoe to enjoy it with me.

CHRISTOPHER: I think you've the makings of a considerate father, but you never showed your son how much he truly meant to you. If you had done this may'nt have happened.

MANNING: You're right! I'll admit that I've made a terrible mistake.

CHRISTOPHER: But I am hopeful for you, Old Man. I feel quite certain he'll be back here safe and sound.

MANNING: I can only pray.

CHRISTOPHER: And soon! Your prayer will be answered! It's Christmas, Old Man! You're not Scrooge are you? Let's not distress anything. We need to try and be happy, since that terrible attack at Pearl Harbour. So, come tonight!

MANNING: I can't.

CHRISTOPHER: Why not? Only for a little while.

MANNING: I forced my only son to his certain death, Christopher!

CHRISTOPHER: You've made up your mind then, Old Man?

MANNING: [Quietly] Yes.

CHRISTOPHER: Then I'll say good-bye. I've got to remind others of the party.

MANNING: Good-bye.

[Manning grabs the rag back from Christopher and begins to clean again.]

[Christopher let's himself out]

* * *

**Scene 2**

[Christopher's house.]

[Christopher is standing outside his son, Clark's, bedroom. He hears his son talking inside, and listens in]

CLARK: There's nothing to worry about, Claus. I'm sure she'll be here soon.

CHRISTOPHER: Who's he talking to?

[Clark over hears and walks to open the door]

CLARK: Ah, Father! The very man I wanted. You've come at the right time!

CHRISTOPHER: [puzzled expression] Have I?

CLARK: Indeed you have. [he smiles] Do you know that neighbour of ours, Henry Manning?

CHRISTOPHER: Of course I do!

CLARK: You know of his son then?

CHRISTOPHER: In France, isn't he?

CLARK: No, father! He's in my bedroom.

CHRISTOPHER: Why's he there?

CLARK: He's just arrived! I met him at the station and he'll be staying for the party.

CHRISTOPHER: This is good news! I m delighted! I only wish I had been more pressing with my invitation to Old Man. I could have been the first to give him the news! And in my own house no less! Ah, but there's still time.

[He turns to leave, but Clark grabs his arm and pulls him back]

CLARK: No, you mustn't.

CHRISTOPHER: What?

CLARK: Claus doesn't know what to do yet. He's only just arrived and he's frightened of his father's anger and his girl's feelings for him. He's crazy about her. She's the reason why he left home.

CHRISTOPHER: Yes, I know.

CLARK: He's sent his army friend to town with a message for her and I've had Syrus go along with him.

CHRISTOPHER: What's he got to say?

CLARK: Claus? Only misery.

CHRISTOPHER: _Misery?_ He's got everything! How could he possibly be miserable? But sometimes if you don't use them properly, it can result in unhappiness.

CLARK: Ah, but Mr. Manning was always quite difficult. I'm afraid he'll go to extremes with his anger for his son.

CHRISTOPHER: Manning? *mumbling* _It'll help if his son is afraid of him._

CLARK: What's that?

CHRISTOPHER: Well…whatever the situation your friend ought to have stayed home. His father may have been too strict but if he could see the torment Old Man is putting himself through he would have thought twice about leaving on such a quiet note. Parents are strict and children need to accept that. They don't want their boys running after women for—

CLARK: [anxious to cut him short] Yes, of course, Father. Erm…go check what's for supper. I need to talk to Claus.

CHRISTOPHER: Indeed.

[He leaves.]

[Clark closes the door and goes back to Claus.]

CLARK: It's not fair how we're treated by our fathers these days. They think we ought to be old men when we're born. [Yelling at the closed door] Well, times have changed, father! We're young and deserve the pleasures of life. If I ever have a son, he'll find me an easy father. I'll let him make his own mistakes, and he can resolve them without my constant nagging and criticizing. Not like my own father, whose say is always the final! Ah, but he should know his words fall on deaf ears!

[Claus goes to the window and looks down the road]

CLAUS: If she loved me I'm sure they would have gotten here long ago. I'm afraid some other man as seduced her while I was in France. So many things are making me worry—opportunity, situation, and the fact that her mother, who cares for nothing but money, controls her wickedly like a marionette. I'm so miserable.

CLARK: Miserable? Is that the only? Lighten up! I'm positive they'll be here. You've got to have hope, Claus!

CLAUS: I can't help it! If it weren't any trouble they'd be here by now.

CLARK: They'll be here soon.

CLAUS: Soon? What do you mean by soon?

CLARK: You've forgotten that she's got quite a way to come from the city. And you know how women are! It takes them a year for plans and preparations.

CLAUS: I'm so nervous, Clark.

CLARK: You can breathe easily again, there come McGowan and Syrus.

[He points out the window]

[Clark leaves Claus in his room and runs out to meet McGowan and Syrus]

[Now outside]

CLARK: Syrus?

SYRUS: Yes, sir?

CLARK: Are they coming?

SYRUS: They're on their way.

[Clark looks up to his window at Claus who is looking anxiously looking out the window. He nods, smiling. Claus puts his head back relieved and smiles.]

MCGOWAN: They've brought so much luggage. And she's brought a parade of servants along.

CLARK: My! Where did she get those from?

MCGOWAN: Don't ask me…

SYRUS: We shouldn't have left them like that. Think of what they've got to carry.

MCGOWAN: All of those dresses and jewels.

SYRUS: Ah, Dow—

MCGOWAN: It's Captain…

SYRUS: [sarcastically] Sorry…Captain…Anyway…we've been fools! They don't know the way. Go back to them! What are you waiting for?

MCGOWAN: [irately] Fine…fine. I'm off!

[He hops back in the cab and goes off]

CLARK: Bit conceited, isn't he?

SYRUS: He thinks he's a bloody superhero.

[They laugh]

[Back in Clark's room with Claus and Syrus]

[All are at the window, looking down the road]

CLARK: Your friend, McGowan, says your Anwen is coming with jewels and gowns and servants.

CLAUS: What! Oh, the end of my hopes!

CLARK: What do you mean?

CLAUS: Don't ask! I left her with one maid! Now she's got dresses and jewels! Where do you suppose she got all of that from, Clark?

CLARK: Ah…

CLAUS: That's right.

SYRUS: My God! What a crowd she's brought along. This house can't hold them! And think what they'll eat and drink!

CLAUS: Oh, I was so foolish. Because of Anwen I was terrible to my father and left! And now…now Anwen has obviously been taken by another man!

SYRUS: No, you've got it all wrong! Look, sir, you're mistaken about your lady. Her life hasn't changed at all, nor her feelings towards you.

CLAUS: What do you mean? There's nothing I want more in the world than for my suspicions to be proved wrong.

SYRUS: Listen. That old woman wasn't her mother, as people would say. But now, she's dead. I heard the girl say it to the other one while we walked.

CLARK: What other one?

SYRUS: Wait a moment, sir.

CLARK: Well, hurry on.

SYRUS: First of all, when we arrived, Captain McGowan knocked on the door, a old woman came and he went right in. The woman locked the door and went back to her sewing. When we came in without warning, it gave us a chance to judge her ordinary everyday habits, and that's what best reveals a person's character, don't you think?

CLAUS: [anxiously] Go on!

SYRUS: She was busy sewing in a corner, simply dressed and in mourning, for that old woman who'd died, I suppose. No jewels or beautiful clothing. Her hair was done only in braids. Do I need to say more?

CLAUS: Oh, please…please don't rise my spirits with false hopes!

SYRUS: There was only your girl, the old woman and a young maid helping with the old woman's sewing.

CLAUS: Keep talking!

SYRUS: When we told her you'd returned, she dropped her sewing and began crying! She rushed out with us. It's quite clear how much she felt your absence.

CLAUS: My God! I was so frightened!

CLARK: I knew all along there was nothing to be afraid of! But now, who is the other girl?!

SYRUS: Why it's your girl, sir!

CLARK: _What? _Beatrice? [Syrus nods] Where are you taking her?

SYRUS: Where should I? Here, of course.

CLARK: [agitated] To meet my father?

SYRUS: Why not?

CLARK: Do you really think my father would approve of her, Syrus?

SYRUS: She's got bags of money, sir. I'm sure he would. An in any case, you've got to take chances.

CLARK: [yelling] By gambling on my life and freedom?! One little slip from you and I'm finished, Syrus! Finished! [To Claus] What am I to do with him?

SYRUS: But in fact—

CLARK: What fact? I haven't see—

CLAUS: Let him speak, Clark.

SYRUS: Right now, everything is—as if—when you—

CLARK: Damn it, man! You're speaking in bloody riddles!

SYRUS: Sir…you want your girl. You want to take care of her and love her; but what you don't want is the risk you must take to have her. You've got to accept the bad along with the good, or else drop both! Choose which you like, sir…All the same, I know my plan is safe. And I _do_ have a plan. A way for you and Miss Beatrice to be together in your father's house with nothing to fear.

CLARK: [dubiously] If it really works out.

SYRUS: _If? _Ha ha! Try it and see, sir…

CLARK: Alright, let's hear it, then.

SYRUS: We pretend your girl is Claus's!

CLARK: [heavy sarcasm] Splendid! And what shall we do with his own, hmm? Will she be called his too, in case one isn't disgrace enough?!

SYRUS: We'll give her to your mother, sir…

CLARK: what? Why there?

SYRUS: I saw her sewing. She's quite good. I'm sure your mother would appreciate her help.

CLARK: Ah, Syrus.

CLAUS: This might just work…

CLARK: Fine! We'll meet in the back house to arrange everything.

SYRUS: Very well, sir. Shall I go watch for them?

CLARK: I'm putting myself, my love, and my reputation in your hands, Syrus. Don't flub it up!

SYRUS: We need to be certain that Claus is completely on board.

CLAUS: Well, it seems I've no choice.

CLARK: I'm so grateful, Claus.

CLAUS: Just be careful _she _doesn't slip up.

SYRUS: Oh, Beatrice is ready.

CLARK: They've already been told of the plan?

SYRUS: I had a feeling you'd agree to it, sir.

CLARK: How did you persuade her? She's a terribly arrogant, selfish heiress.

CLAUS: And yet, you _still_ love her…

CLARK: Why not? She's beautiful and she seems to love me.], while I'm not merely as wealthy as her.

CLAUS: Well, since she's already got money, she doesn't need a husband with any at all!

CLARK: Well, she must love me, in any case.

SYRUS: It's quite obvious. She was incredibly excited to get to see you again.

CLARK: Well, that's good to know. Now…go out and watch for them, Syrus.

[Claus is watching out the window]

CLAUS: No need! They've just arrived!

CLARK: Let's go!

[Clark rushes to the door]

SYRUS: Slowly, sir. We don't want anyone to suspect anything. I'll go and bring them to the back house. And you and Claus go out the back way.

CLAUS: Very good, Syrus.

[All leave quietly and go there separate ways]

* * *

**Scene 3**

[Syrus leads Anwen, Beatrice, McGowan, and the servants into the back house as quietly as possible.]

[Clark and Claus are already waiting there]

[They enter]

ANWEN: Claus! [She runs to him and kisses him.] I've missed you!

CLAUS: You were all I could think about while I was in France!

CLARK: Beatrice!

[Beatrice walks toward Clark angrily]

BEATRICE: You! I cannot believe you!

CLARK: What?

BEATRICE: I have to pretend that I'm someone else's lover, when I've missed you so much!

[McGowan and Syrus on the side]

MCGOWAN: Happy reunion.

SYRUS: Definitely.

[They laugh quietly]

BEATRICE: [to Clark] We saw each other once last week! And not at all this week, until now! And I can't even say "I love you"! I've brought three maids, two servants, and my cook just in case your cook's food is inedible! You see, there are certain foods I can't eat and there are one's that don't go down proper—but that doesn't matter! I can't even be your mistress! Damn it, Clark!

CLARK: My _God_, I've missed you!

[Beatrice smiles and kisses him]

[They pull apart]

BEATRICE: You too! Now! Let's get down to business! I am pretending to be Anwen now, aren't I?

[Syrus steps forward]

SYRUS: That's right. And Anwen can pick any name and we'll bring her to Mrs. Bancroft. You've brought your sewing, haven't you, Miss Anwen?

ANWEN: Of course. I'll do anything to have Claus with me again…forever.

MCGOWAN: *coughs to get attention* Sorry. [To Claus]…But, what about the war?

CLAUS: *sighs* Oh…Anwen, darling…I can't stop fighting. I'm on leave for a little while, and then I've got to go back to Brittany. But I promise to return.

ANWEN: You better, Claus…I'll be waiting.

BEATRICE: My goodness, you've got willpower! I lose my mind if Clark is away from me for even five minutes!

ANWEN: Yes, I've noticed. I think everyone has.

[There is a brief silence]

ANWEN: Now, shall we go inside…

CLAUS: I hope we're all good actors. We can't let anyone know the truth.

CLARK: Alright…let's go to the house.

* * *

**Scene 4**

[At the party. Well after dinner.]

[Everyone is laughing and sitting in the parlour]

MCGOWAN: And then…then… [Trying to control his laughter] Wilkes turns to me and says, "Where's the ammunition, Captain?"

[There's an uproar of laughter]

CLARK: You definitely are a funny one, Captain!

MCGOWAN: Just wait till you here this one. So, we were at this dance hall in Liverpool; and Matheson, you see, he's a bit on the large si—

CLARK: [eager to cut him short] Erm…I've heard that Miss Anwen [referring to Beatrice] has a lovely singing voice. Isn't that right, Claus?

CLAUS: Oh yes!

[Beatrice smiles and stands up]

SUSANNE: Oh! Lovely! What will you sing for us, dear? Vera Lynn, perhaps?

BEATRICE: Erm…I know 'A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square' quite well, I think…

SUSANNE: How nice!

[Beatrice starts off slowly finding the notes, but gets into it]

[She finishes up the song, and everyone applauds]

[McGowan in particular claps very enthusiastically.]

MCGOWAN: [very enthusiastically] My, Miss Bea—_Anwen_, that was beautiful!

SUSANNE: That was lovely, Miss Anwen. Do you sing a lot?

BEATRICE: At my leisure. Only when I've got the time. It isn't as beautiful as Miss Lucy's [referring to Anwen, since she picked a different name] sewing, though. It's absolutely spectacular.

SUSANNE: Yes! I've seen it! It really is remarkable! I am to have her help me with my own. It's a hobby of mine, sewing. Lucy, dear, go fetch your sewing for everyone to see.

ANWEN: Yes, of course!

[Anwen leaves to her recently given bedroom]

[Syrus is in the hall watching everyone that's in the parlour]

SYRUS: [to himself] It's working brilliantly!

* * *

**Scene 5**

[the late evening]

[the party is over]

[Susanne is watching Anwen take a ring off her middle finger and place it on her dresser before going to her bath.]

[Susanne walks over and picks up the ring and looks it over, she suddenly gets a shocked look on her face]

SUSANNE: Oh my God!

* * *

**Scene 6**

[The next morning]

[Christopher walks outside, and sees Manning sweeping off snow from his steps]

CHRISTOPHER: Good morning, Old man!

MANNING: Good is it?

CHRISTOPHER: Oh, I think you'll find it is.

MANNING: Is that so?

CHRISTOPHER: I know he doesn't want you to know, but if he could see you and how you torme—

MANNING: What are you saying, Christopher?

CHRISTOPHER: Your son is back.

[Manning drops his broom, and looks Christopher straight in the eye]

MANNING: Claus?

CHRISTOPHER: Who else, Old Man? I fed him, his mistress, and his army friend, who just happens to be a captain. And a maid to help with my wife's sewing.

MANNING: When? When did get here?

CHRISTOPHER: Only last night.

MANNING: Bring me to him, Christopher.

CHRISTOPHER: No, he doesn't want you to know that he's here. And! And I had to give his mistress and all of her servants board and bed.

MANNING: Servants? Last I heard, she was living poorly with her mother.

CHRISTOPHER: That's not what I've seen. She's very wealthy and not a simple woman at all.

MANNING: You're sure that's my son's girl?

CHRISTOPHER: Of course it is! Well…at least I think…

MANNING: I'm sorry, Christopher.

CHRISTOPHER: [confused] Why?

MANNING: I've heard that your own son has got himself a mistress.

CHRISTOPHER: Clark? Honestly?

MANNING: An heiress, I heard…a very haughty one at that!

CHRISTOPHER: Well then…I'll have to give my son a talking-to!

MANNING: No! If you do what I did to my son, you'll regret it. Look at me for proof, Christopher. Look at me!

CHRISTOPHER: I guess…I guess I can go smoother.

MANNING: Our sons go off to war and we can't bear it, but it's worse when they leave without notice. Clark will still have to go, but don't you want a proper good-bye, Christopher?

CHRISTOPHER: I would. I would, Old Man. But I still need to talk to him. Maybe I'll actually like the girl. She's got a lovely singing voice, if it's her. How rich did you hear she is, exactly?

MANNING: Her grandmother was a duchess I heard. She's an heiress, as I said. She's got a lot of money!

CHRISTOPHER: It wouldn't be so terrible if Clark married her then, would it?

MANNING: Suppose not. But you're getting him to marry her just for money, aren't you?

CHRISTOPHER: Yes, but if he really loves her, then there's no trouble, is there?

MANNING: You'll have to talk to your son, Christopher.

CHRISTOPHER: You're right! Thank you. Old Man!

[He begins to walk back to his own house]

MANNING: What about my own son?

[Christopher turns back around]

CHRISTOPHER: You'll see him. I promise. Give me the day, and you will see him.

MANNING: Thank you so much. And one more thing.

CHRISTOPHER: Yes?

MANNING: Is he well?

CHRISTOPHER: Yes, he seems very well indeed.

[Christopher smiles and leaves]

[Manning goes back inside]

[Just as Christopher is entering his house Syrus is leaving]

CHRISTOPHER: Syrus! Where is my son?

SYRUS: In his room, I believe.

CHRISTOPHER: Thank you.

SYRUS: Not a problem.

* * *

**Scene 7  
**

[At Clark's bedroom door. Christopher knocks and the door opens]

CLARK: Hello, father. What do you want?

CHRISTOPHER: I need to talk to you! Let me in.

CLARK: Of course.

[They are in Clark's room. Clark closes the door.]

CHRISTOPHER: Anwen…

CLARK: What about her?

CHRISTOPHER: She isn't Claus's mistress, is she?

CLARK: What are you talking about?

CHRISTOPHER: She's yours. I've figured it out.

CLARK: Father! I—

CHRISTOPHER: It's fine. If it's what you want, you can marry her.

CLARK: Father? What's come over you?

CHRISTOPHER: She's an heiress, Clark, we need the money.

CLARK: I suppose…And if she is going to be your daughter-in-law, you should know, her name is actually Beatrice, not Anwen.

CHRISTOPHER: Good to know! But who is Claus's mistress, then?

CLARK: Oh—

[Just then, Susanne bursts in]

SUSANNE: Christopher!

CHRISTOPHER: What? What's wrong?

SUSANNE: I need to talk to you. It's—it's important.

CHRISTOPHER: Alright, then.

[They are leaving slowly]

CLARK: Thank you, father.

CHRISTOPHER: You're welcome, son. You're _very_ welcome.

SUSANNE: What's that for?

[They close the door]

CHRISTOPHER: Anwen. She's Clark's mistress, not Claus's. And her name is actually Beatrice. She is a very, very, wealthy heiress.

SUSANNE: I know!

CHRISTOPHER: But…how?

SUSANNE: Because of this! [She holds up a ring]

CHRISTOPHER: How did you get that? I thought—I thought you gave that to the baby…

SUSANNE: It's Lucy! The girl to help me with my sewing! Lucy's our daughter! Oh, we were so young, Christopher1 I gave her to that woman from Cardiff and…it's…it's Lucy!

CHRISTOPHER: But how does that prove that Anwen was actually Clark's girl?

SUSANNE: Because, they said Anwen was from Cardiff. But she didn't have a Welsh accent, while Lucy does! I knew our baby was to be raised in Wales. I figured it out in my head. I had heard about Clark visiting a rich young woman named Beatrice Maxwell. Lucy's real name is actually Anwen. She's Claus's mistress and…our daughter!

CHRISTOPHER: This is…this is truly extraordinary! I'm happy…and surprised!

SUSANNE: I've got my baby back1 I must tell her, Christopher.

[During that entire conversation Clark was listening at his door]

CLARK: Oh my God!

[He rushes out to find Claus]

[He goes up and down halls, until he finds Claus sitting in the library]

CLARK: Claus! Claus!

CLAUS: What is it?

CLARK: Anwen…

CLAUS: [worried] What? What happened?

CLARK: I've just found out!

CLAUS: Found out what?

CLARK: She is…she's my sister, Claus.

CLAUS: Who told you that?

CLARK: I heard my mother and father talking. And they know that she is your mistress. My father somehow figured out that Anwen was actually Beatrice and she's my mistress. I've got permission to marry her!

CLAUS: That's great news!

CLARK: But…

CLAUS: But what? Aren't you happy?

CLARK: My father only wants me to marry her for the money.

CLAUS: But you'll be marrying for love, surely.

CLARK: But I've just realized! I don't love her!

CLAUS: What?

CLARK: I don't! She's not right for me. I need to wait and find someone who actually loves me.

CLAUS: I thought she did love you.

CLARK: I knew all along she didn't love me. It was quite plain to see. She was always bored of me and watching other men go by.

CLAUS: I'm so sorry, Clark.

CLARK: _Sorry?! _ There's no need to be sorry. I'll be happier without her. I'm happy right now! You'll marry Anwen and we'll be brothers-in-law!

CLAUS: She's actually your sister?

CLARK: My mother said that they were so young. She gave up the baby to a Welsh woman. And Anwen was raised in Wales! She's got a Welsh accent; and Syrus told us that the old woman wasn't her biological mother!

CLAUS: It _is_ true, isn't it?! That's wonderful!

CLARK: Now…I must tell Beatrice it's over! My! That sounds horrid! Let me rephrase that. I must tell Beatrice that it won't work out between us.

CLAUS: That one's better.

CLARK: Yes, I know. I'm terribly impressing at rephrasing!

CLAUS: [sarcastically] Indeed…

* * *

**Scene 8  
**

[Claus and Clark walk to the back house]

[Clark opens the door to find Beatrice and McGowan kissing in the centre of the room]

CLARK and CLAUS: Oh my God!

[McGowan and Beatrice pull apart]

[McGowan is looking from Clark to Claus etc…]

BEATRICE: I—I—Clark—I…

[Clark suddenly bursts out laughing uncontrollably]

BEATRICE: Cla—Clark? Wha—what's gotten into you?

CLARK: [ceasing his laughter] Can't you see?

BEATRICE: My eye-sight is very good, thank you!

CLARK: WE don't love each other anymore, Beatrice.

BEATRICE: Of course we do!

CLARK: No! No we don't. I was coming to tell you that I didn't want to be with you anymore, and I find you kissing Captain 'Hotshot' McGowan over there! In fact…I don't think we loved each other in the first place.

BEATRICE: *squeaking* I did…

CLARK: No…you didn't.

[There is a brief silence]

CLARK: I think you better leave now, Beatrice.

BEATRICE: Indeed! I'll go…I have to gather my things and my…servants.

CLARK: Of course.

BEATRICE: I'll be gone within the hour.

CLAUS: Dow…come with me. I'm going to see my father.

[McGowan, Claus, and Clark leave the back house]

[Clark is laughing the whole time]

CLAUS: I can't believe you kissed Beatrice, Dow!

MCGOWAN: [defensibly] She came at me!

CLAUS: I saw the way you looked at her last night, and how you were trying to impress her. She just didn't care you were kissing her.

MCGOWAN: She's a wonderful girl.

CLAUS: That's what Clark used to think, now look at him.

[The two look over at Clark who is laughing hysterically]

MCGOWAN: They didn't have the right chemistry. I think that Beatrice and I do, you never know!

CLAUS: Quite right…you never know…

* * *

**Scene 9  
**

[Claus, Clark, and McGowan find Anwen sewing in the parlour]

CLAUS: Anwen?

ANWEN: [without looking up] Oh, hello.

CLAUS: They know…

ANWEN: Who knows what?

CLAUS: Clark's parents.

ANWEN: Oh dear! How?

CLARK: You…Anwen.

[Anwen looks up sternly directly into Clark's eyes]

ANWEN: I beg your pardon?

CLARK: Your ring. When my parents were very young, I suppose before they were married, my mother had a baby and gave her up. But she sent a ring along with the baby and that ring is…yours.

CLAUS: Your Clark's sister, Anwen!

ANWEN: What?

CLAUS: I must say, you two look very much alike.

ANWEN: This is magnificent!

CLAUS: I know! It's brilliant! I'm overjoyed!

CLARK: [to Anwen] Now, I think Clark has someone to introduce you to.

ANWEN: Oh… [to Claus] And who might that be?

CLAUS: My father. I think he might just let me marry you.

ANWEN: Are you proposing? [she smiles]

CLAUS: I do believe I am…yes.

ANWEN: Well then! Shall we go?

* * *

**Scene 10  
**

[Anwen and Claus are standing outside Manning's door. They are smiling and are excited. Claus knocks on the door.]

[Eugenie opens it]

CLAUS: Euge—

EUGENIE: Oh my God! My…my! Sir! [she runs off yelling] Mr. Manning! Mr. Manning! Claus! 'E's back! Mr. Manning! 'E's 'ere!

MANNING: What are you going on about, Eugenie? [he comes to the door and sees Claus] Oh! Claus! My boy!

CLAUS: Hello, father!

MANNING: It's wonderful to see you, son! [He looks over at Anwen] And you must be—

ANWEN: Anwen. Anwen Bancroft as it turns out.

MANNING: It's lovely to meet you, Anwen.

ANWEN: Likewise, I'm sure.

CLAUS: I want to marry her, father.

MANNING: If your mother was alive, God rest her, she'd be so pleased!

[They all smile and go inside]

* * *

**Scene 11**

[3 ½ years later]

[Anwen, Beatrice, Manning, Christopher, and Susanne are standing outside the train station among other people.]

[The train screeches in]

[Soldiers are waving and whistling from the train]

[The soldiers get off train. Including McGowan, followed by Claus and Clark.]

BEATRICE: [pointing] Look! There's Dow!

ANWEN: And Claus!

[They both run to them and Anwen kisses Claus]

ANWEN: I love you.

CLAUS: Likewise, I'm sure! [He kisses her again.]

BEATRICE: [To McGowan] Hello, Captain! [She takes off his captain's hat and places it on her own head.] I've missed you!

MCGOWAN: Hey! That's mine!

BEATRICE: Well, I've stolen it!

MCGOWAN: Maybe you can wear it at the wedding.

BEATRICE: What wedding?

MCGOWAN: Our wedding.

BEATRICE: [her eyes wide] What?!

[McGowan pulls out a ring from his pocket and slips it on her finger]

[She kisses him and they walk on]

[Clark walks towards his parents]

CLARK: Look at all this love and I've got noth—

[A blond girl runs into him]

MARIE: I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Monsieur!

[Clark gets a good look at her and smiles]

CLARK: That's alright!...I'm Clark Bancroft

[They shake hands]

MARIE: Marie Rose.

CLARK: That's a beautiful name.

MARIE: Thank you. I uh…I've got to go meet my brother. I will see you…I 'ope.

CLARK: I hope…Marie.

[They smile at each other, and she runs off to see her brother.]

_**finis**_

* * *

_**I hope you liked it :D**_


End file.
